


In the Comfort of Your Arms [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony take a few days to themselves after a hard battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602733
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	In the Comfort of Your Arms [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> I loved your prompts, but was really drawn to "Steve takes care of sick/injured Tony". I couldn't get the idea of Steve wrapping a injured Tony up n his arms and holding him close out of my mind. Just all soft and fluffy. =D
> 
> Hope you like this, Gryvon, Merry Christmas!!

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
